Current Events
Overview The coterie is currently on assignment for the Prince investigating the disappearances of unusually large numbers of supernaturals in Al Fayyum, which is known to be Wraith territory. Hyapatia was able to produce a piece of pottery which was identified as having coming from Al Fayyum, finalizing the notion that they would have to go there and investigate. They were warned to keep a low profile while there, pretend that they're simply vacationing rather than a coterie sent by the Prince to investigate weirdness. It'd be easier that way, and there'd be less danger. They were instructed to check in each night or else they would be assumed lost. Ivrah dispatched his Leper Knight Guillaume Arnaud to assist them and perhaps watch over them as well. He has integrated with the coterie rather seamlessly. Guy's unusual mannerisms and presentation lend itself to either considerable eccentricity or a decidedly more mysterious (and lengthy) past. Mahdi elected to stay behind and oversee the Elysium maintained at his club, the Caliphate. Vampiric Road Trip ((October 1st, 2011)) After receiving their orders from the Prince and his men at the Caliphate, the coterie had returned to its havens for a few hours, preparing to set out at 11 that night, they gathered and were properly introduced to Guy. Devon took considerably longer than the rest of them to show up, but once he had they were moving smoothly. Vampiric Road Trip Part Deux ((October 9th, 2011)) The coterie woke up in the City of the Dead, some of them frenzied, others not so much. Babycakes was present when everyone awoke, loudly exclaiming that he'd been able to fix the bus thanks to a mysterious man named Abdul. When confronted with Abdul, he spoke gratefully towards Babycakes for trading him a peculiar item. A few of the coterie members realized Abdul was in fact a ghost, just in time for Madison to leap at him and fail to feed. He imparted on them a cryptic warning- "You are missing something." -and left one in particular for Evan that unnerved Devon. The ghost did not deny his nature and even gave them some fuel to get on their way. Devon and Rava noticed that they'd acquired some spectral passengers in the back seat, who made cryptic references to eating and an eclipse. They continued driving for a few hours until Madison hit something in the road, giving the bus a flat tire and forcing them to stop. Evan broke away from the situation with Madison to go outside and assist whoever they'd hit, though his medical knowledge and abilities told him how obviously beyond his reach this man was. They noticed that the man's eyes had been removed by unnatural means. Rava recognized the "residue" lurking in his eyes as being reminiscient of shadow magic of a particular summoning nature. The party surmised that some sort of shadow creature had been summoned and killed him. Evan then revealed that he'd been able to tell that the man was a Hunter, and that he'd been dead awhile now. They continued onward towards Al Fayyum, when Babycakes noticed that a dust storm was brewing. They realized that when they got to their destination, they'd need to take refuge ASAP. Upon arrival, they heard a strange noise which Evan investigated. Afterwards, they checked in and acquired their keys. When heading towards their rooms, a few of them noticed a woman of asian descent watching them, looking sad. When they started to head towards their rooms, she disappeared into her own before they could learn anything. After briefly discussing their accomodations, they noticed several people dressed identically and moving in concert back to the rooms. Given the time of night it was, it was immediately obvious how unusual this was. Devon and Evan studied the people as they vanished, and Dr. Kinde decided to investigate further. He entered one of the rooms. The door was unlocked, and the room itself seemed uninhabited. The bathroom was filled with an unnaturally dark shadow, and upon entering, Devon and Evan could feel the unnerving presence of magic. Evan had a moment and Devon had to restrain him to ensure he'd keep investigating. They discovered some kind of ritual written in Assyrian, and more shadow magic reminiscient of what had killed the Hunter. Devon discovered a shard of pottery similar to what Hyapatia had shown them, but was unable to share his discovery with the team. Before he could, more of the mysterious, identically dressed men appeared and began walking towards the coterie. Almost as if on instinct, they all fled to their respective rooms and shut themselves in for the night. NOTES *Evan discovered that Madison and Babycakes have a "special hug." This unnerved him and other coterie members quite severely, and nearly caused an altercation between the two siblings. *A few members of the coterie made note that they seemed to pick up some passengers in the City of the Dead. The ghosts sat in the back seats and seemed oblivious to the vampires, querying one another about where they were going. They also mentioned "eating" in a disturbing context and that the upcoming eclipse has some significance. *Devon seemed to be shadowing Evan to a much greater degree. It almost seems like he really does care. Disturbing. *Guy dreamed up some incredible stories with which to distract Babycakes. *Devon continued writing whatever it is he's writing. *Rava requested that Devon sculpt something out of a batch of dirt she had collected. He informed her he would if he had a proper medium. *Babycakes revealed his real name to the coterie in one of his rare moments of eloquent lucidity as "Sir Gent Jean-Pierre Fortner." Guy seemed to take a particular interest in his surname, informing him that they may ''be related. In this, Guy openly declared his full name - Guillaume Arnaud Valjean Dantes Hohenstaufer-Fortaner - but had a curiously flat expression. *He also lost his DS to Abdul, the spirit of a mage who helped fix up their bus. *The spectral Abdul proclaimed '"Evan Kinde, the one borne of Anong's blood; They are coming for you."''' *Rava randomly snogged Madison and was all coy about it. It was rather unusual.